Glowblade
Glowblade is Beyal’s Monsuno. It resembles a combination of a snake and a spider. It is unpredictable (mainly because you can’t control all three heads at the same time), yet has incredibly powerful triple-threat attack potential. Show Monsuno: World Master Glowblade debuted in Knowledge, where it was spun out against Lock, though there was no actual battle. Glowblade later teamed up with Lock to fight off The Bookman's Librax and succeeded in defeating it. In Breakthrough, it briefly participated in the battle with S.T.O.R.M. before Team Core-Tech retreated. Glowblade then assisted Lock, Quickforce, and Charger in the battle against Driftblade, but all four Core-Tech Monsuno were easily overpowered. In R.S.V.P., it attempted to fight Backslash, but was quickly defeated. When Hargrave's Shadowhornet attacked Team Core-Tech from behind, Beyal spun out Glowblade again in order to prevent Shadowhornet from making any more surprise attacks. In Appleseeds, it participated in the battle against Darkspin and defeated Moonfire with assistance from Evo. In Eye, it joined Boost and Whipper in battle against Driftblade and Riccoshot. Charlemagne and Commander Trey retreated before the battle could have an outcome, and so Glowblade was called back into its Core. In Trust, it fought alongside Boost against Longfang and Charger when tensions arose in the group after Chase left. Glowblade later participated in the battle against Darkspin, but was quickly defeated by Medea's new Toxiclaw. In Hunted, it fought alongside Charger against Dragonburn, but the two were easily overpowered and defeated, allowing Dom Pyro to capture Jinja and Beyal. In Ice, it was spun out by a newly revived Beyal and it blasted away Darkspin and their Monsuno, while at the same time blowing a hole through the Cave of Convergence. In Failsafe, it participated in the battle against the Desert Wolves. During the battle, Glowblade came face-to-face with One-Eyed Jack, and the Monsuno showed Jack visions of the Earth's destruction. In Remembrance, it participated in the battle against Darkspin while also trying to retrieve Jeredy Suno. Towards the end of the battle, Glowblade was called back into its Core as Team Core-Tech made their getaway. In Assault, it participated in Team Core-Tech's assault on S.T.O.R.M.. Later, Glowblade fought alongside Charger and Airswitch against Riccoshot, Goldhorn, and Venomeleon on the downed Cloud Carrier. After all of the other Monsunos were either defeated or returned to their Cores, Beyal came riding in on Glowblade and knocked out all of the S.T.O.R.M. Soldiers. In Monster, it was used to carry Team Core-Tech to Isemon before being called back into its Core. In Endgame, it participated in the massive battle royale between Team Core-Tech, Eklipse, and the Desert Wolves, where Glowblade defeated Stingapede. Monsuno: Combat Chaos Special Moves *'Electric Barrage' *'Streaking Blades' *'Sonic Mind Scream' *'Deadly Deluge' *'Biting Chill' *'Bladed Barrage' *'Slither Separation' *'Constrictor Blade' Gallery Glowblade Attacking.png|Glowblade attacking Glowblade is Free.jpg Glowblade, Whipper and Boost.png|Glowblade, Whipper and Boost in the Cloud Carrier. Glowblade, Whipper and Boost (During the battle).png Beyal ride on Phantom Glowblade.png Category:MONSUNO Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Mute Category:Elementals Category:Animals Category:Hybrids Category:Genderless